Nanoshade (Android Ninja Archetype)
Credit to Jon Brazer Enterprises While androids, ensouled as they are, can harness and manipulate ki just as any other race can, the subtle nature of meditation can prove difficult for them. As such, over the centuries, a discipline has arisen among androids that superficially resembles the arts of ninjutsu. Where traditional ninjas harness their inner ki much as monks do, android nanoshades instead learn to master the nanites infused in their bodies. Nanite Reserve (Ex) At 2nd level, a nanoshade gains a nanite reserve that he uses to augment his abilities. The number of points in the nanoshade’s nanite reserve is equal to 1/2 his level + his Intelligence modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his nanite reserve, whenever he uses his nanite surge racial ability, the nanoshade may prevent the illumination of his circuitry-tattoos as a free action. Additionally, while 1 point remains in his reserve, the nanoshade’s nanites enhance his reflexes, increasing his base speed by 10 feet. At 10th level and again at 16th level, his base speed improves by an additional +10 feet so long as he has 1 point in his nanite reserve. By spending 1 point from his nanite reserve as a swift action, a nanoshade can make one additional attack at his highest attack bonus, but he can do so only when making a full attack. In addition, he can spend 1 point from his nanite reserve as an immediate action to cause his nanites to take a rigid formation, bolstering his body against attack and granting him a +1 natural armor bonus for 1 round. The nanoshade’s nanite reserve replenishes itself through self-repair after 8 hours of rest; these hours need not be consecutive. This ability replaces ki pool. Nanite Focus The nanoshade gains the Extra Surge feat at first level. Ninja Tricks If a nanoshade chooses a ninja trick or advanced ninja trick that uses or otherwise interacts with a ki pool, he instead uses his nanite reserve for that ability. Additionally, the nanoshade may use his Intelligence modifier in place of his Charisma modifier for any ninja tricks and advanced ninja tricks that require it. Nanoshades can also take the following ninja trick: Intrusive Nanites (Ex): As a free action, you can cause nanites to flow from your body and coat the striking end of any manufactured melee weapon you wield. When you hit with a melee attack using this weapon, some of the nanites infect the blood of the victim (Poison—injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 your ninja level + your Int modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Str damage; cure 1 save). At 5th level, weapons you use with this ability are treated as magical for the purposes of overcoming DR, and the poison also deals 1 point of Constitution damage. At 7th level, the damage increases to 1d2 points of Constitution damage and 1d2 points of Strength damage. At 11th level, the cure becomes two successful saves. Each use of this ability uses up 1 ki point. This ability alters ninja talents Hidden Master Using the invisibility portion of this ability requires the use of 3 points from the nanoshade’s nanite reserve. It otherwise functions as normal. This ability alters hidden master. Category:Class